Brotherly Love
by iRAWRIchigo
Summary: Doflamingo raised Law and Luffy as brothers even though they aren't actually related. Luffy thinks he's actually related to Law and Doflamingo, since no one told him he was nce Law and Luffy were ALWAYS together Luffy started to have some feeling for his older brother, w being a serious person he is also has feeling for Luffy but won't admit it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Stop moving, Law!" A tall young blonde man exclaimed, frustrated. It was late at night and the blonde man was trying to change a one year old baby into his pajamas. But it seemed too much trouble for him since the baby was moving a lot.

"Are you having trouble there?" Another man said. He had black hair and a beard. He was also wearing dark sunglasses.

"Ah! Vergo! what are you doing here?" The blonde man asked. Vergo walked towards the baby and shook his head.

"I was just in the neighborhood..."He said "Is Law giving you some trouble?" Vergo carried Law. Law didn't cry or anything he simply stared at the man.

"A bit. I can't get him into his pajamas."

"Don't worry Doflamingo-sama, I got this." Vergo assured him. Doflamingo smiled a bit and left the baby's room. He walked over to the living room and sat in his favorite seat. Instead of watching TV, he started to read the newspaper. After a while he noticed someone was hitting his leg.

"Hm?" He said as he placed down his newspaper on the coffee table. It was Law standing near Doflamingo. Law was wearing his gray pajamas which had a smile on it. "What are you doing here?" Doflamingo asked. He carried Law and tried to put him to sleep.

"Is he always awake during this time?" Vergo asked as he entered the living room.

"Yeah, he usually sleeps when I do." Doflamingo answered. He tried to put Law to sleep but Law was just staring at both the men in the room. Vergo only nodded in response.

"Before I go, is it okay if I make myself a cup of coffee?" Vergo asked.

"Sure." Doflamingo said. Even though it was 10 p.m. Law didn't want to sleep. So he moved around so Doflamingo would let him down. But of course he didn't let go of him. "You're just too cute, Law!" Doflamingo exclaimed as he hugged him. Law simply tried to push Doflamingo away from him. He then pointed at the ground.

Doflamingo sighed and sat Law on the floor. Law stood up and started to walk around the place. "Your growing up so fast." Doflamingo said as he was watching Law walk on his own. But within minutes there a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this time?" Doflamingo asked himself as he went to open the door. As Doflamingo noticed there was no one in front of him he looked down and saw a baby inside a basket.

* * *

**~Normal POV...a few hours before the baby was dropped off at Doflamingo's place~**

There was two boys in the woods inside a tree house. They were both taking care of a small little baby. Event though they were 7 years old they've been taking care of a small baby boy for a few months.

"Are you sure about this?" The small blonde kid asked his friend. He was watching the baby as it was crawling around the place.

"Of course! We have to do this. Its the best for him." A freckled kid replied.

"Your grandpa won't get mad?" The blonde kid asked again "He is our little brother you know." The blonde kid grabbed the active baby as he placed him down so he would fall asleep.

The freckled kid nodded "He is. But gramps won't come visit us for a few years and when he comes back I'll tell him what I did. I don't care if he gets angry at me...I have to do this."

"You won't regret this?"

"Of course not! I live a life without regrets!" The boy exclaimed. He grabbed the baby away from his friend and placed him inside a basket. The two boys went down from the tree house and left the forest.

As they entered a big city they wondered around some streets trying to find a perfect family for the baby. As the freckled kid carried the basket the blonde kid looked through houses windows to find a nice home and family.

They've wondered around the city for a while until they both found a nice home. The house was a two story place and had a big yard. "I saw through the windows and only a blonde man lived here with his son. The kid seems like he's a year old or so." The blonde kid implied.

"Okay, let's leave him in front of the door step." The freckled kid said. Both kids walked quietly in front of the house as they placed the basket in front of the door. "Let's go."

"We should leave a note." The blonde kid said.

"What for?"

"Just a note saying what his name is. We don't want his new 'dad' to name him something lame and stupid."

"Okay, do you have a piece a paper and pencil?"

The blonde kid nodded and he took out the stuff out of his pocket. He then handed it over to his friend. The freckled kid sighed and started to write quickly.

"I hate these kind of goodbyes." The blonde kid whispered. He placed his hand over the baby's head "Be a good kid okay?"

As soon the freckled kid finished writing he tried to place the note on top of the baby's hand but then the sleeping baby grabbed his finger.

The freckled kid started to get a bit teary and tried to blink his tears away. "Damn...I promise I'll be back for you,Luffy." The freckled kid slowly opened Luffy's hand, moved his finger and placed his note there.

"Let's go"

"Yeah." The freckled kid nodded and knocked on the door. Both kids ran as fast as they could, not to be seen by anyone. They hid behind some bushes as they saw a blonde man pick up their little brother and went inside his house.

"Were going to see him again, am I right?"

"Of course. When were older and stronger will see him again..."

* * *

**~Back to Doflamingo's place, Normal POV~**

As Law grabbed a book that was on top of the coffee table he started to flip through the pages. Even though he didn't know how to read, he liked to look through all the words and pictures. Soon he noticed Doflamingo was taking too long as he checked on who knocked. So Law simply walked over to the door entrance where Doflamingo was. He grabbed onto Doflamingo's pants so he could of stayed balanced. Then Law saw a basket in front of him. He saw something in it but couldn't really see what it was. Without saying a word Doflamingo took the basket inside the house. Doflamingo went towards the kitchen and placed the basket on top of the table.

"What's that?" Vergo asked as he then took a sip of his coffee. Doflamingo didn't say a word and turned the basket around.

"No way..." Vergo simply said.

"I know." Doflamingo sighed.

Law seemed a bit curious so he tried to climb up the table. He wanted to know what the big fuss was about. Then Doflamingo carried Law up so he could see what was inside the basket. As Law was being carried by Doflamingo, Law finally saw what was inside the basket.

"A baby? who would leave a baby at your door step?" Vergo questioned.

Doflamingo shrugged, he didn't know either. He placed Law down on the table next to the baby inside the basket. Law stared at the baby. He was sleeping soundly and was wearing some red pajamas. The baby had dark black hair and had a blue pacifier on his mouth.

"Are you going to keep him?" Vergo asked, as he looked at the baby. He also seemed to have a coffee mug on his cheek.

"Of course. I can't leave him all alone." Doflaminog replied and smiled "Anyways I think it'll be good for Law to have a little brother, don't you think?" Doflamingo looked at Law as he was staring at the baby.

"Are you sure? It seems you can't take care of Law on your own, you think you can take care of another baby?" Vergo implied

Doflamingo chuckled a bit "Don't worry. I can do it." Doflamingo walked over to his new '_son'_ and noticed he was holding onto a piece of paper. He slowly took it away from him without waking him up.

"A note? What does it say?" Vergo said. He grabbed Law and carried him so he couldn't wake up the baby. Doflamingo opened the note and started to read. The handwriting was a bit messy but the words were readable.

"It says: **His name is Monkey D. Luffy. He's only year old...Please take care of him."**

* * *

**First chapter done! :) I hope you like it! PLEASE review . **


	2. First words and steps

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Since Doflamingo agreed to take care of Luffy, Vergo left his place to leave Doflamingo and his sons alone. Luffy was still sleeping inside the basket as Doflamingo carried him. With both his hands Doflamingo also carried Law. "Alright Law its time to go to sleep." Doflamingo said. He entered Law's baby room which was simple. The room was painted blue and the ceiling had glow-in-the dark stars. His crib was pretty big and had lots of stuff toy animals. Doflamingo placed Law in his crib and gave him a milk bottle. Law started drinking his bottle as he was falling asleep.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Doflamingo asked as he saw Luffy sleeping. He got Luffy got of his basket and carried him in his arms. "I guess, you can sleep with Law in his crib." Doflamingo said "I'll order you a new crib tomorrow in the morning. Then you'll have your new room by tomorrow night...maybe." He slowly placed Luffy next to Law and placed a white blanket. As Doflamingo smiled at both his sons he noticed Luffy slowly opened his eyes. Luffy looked around him and blinked once then twice.

"~Wwhhhaaaa!" Luffy cried. Luffy kept on crying as he noticed he was surrounded by some strangers. When he woke up he expected to see a freckled kid and the other blonde kid since they were always together. But instead he saw a baby with black hair staring at him and a man with blonde hair wearing a pink coat.

"Uh? What's wrong?" Doflamingo asked. He carried Luffy out of the crib and was carrying him so he would stop crying. But Luffy was still crying. "Wwwhhhaaaa!" Luffy cried louder this time. Luffy was squirming around as he cried.

"Are you hungry?" Doflamingo asked him. Luffy just cried and Doflamingo simply placed him back into Law's crib. "I'll be right back." Doflamingo said "I'm gonna get you a warm bottle of milk." Doflamingo ran out of the room as he went to grab a bottle for Luffy.

As Luffy was crying Law just stared at him. Law just wanted to sleep now but with a crybaby next to him he couldn't. Law got annoyed and hit Luffy on his cheek. Luffy stopped crying and got mad at Law. So Luffy hit Law back. They went on it for a while hitting each other on the face but Doflamingo came in and stopped them.

"Hey! Don't fight!" Doflamingo said as he separated both of them. He gave Luffy his warm milk bottle and laid him down. "Law, your not supposed to hit your little brother." Doflamingo said. Luffy quickly drank his milk and fell asleep. Doflamingo sighed in relief as Luffy finally stopped crying and went back to sleep.

Law laid down next to Luffy and just simply fell asleep. "Good night." Doflamingo said as he turned off the light and closed the door.

* * *

**~Morning...6:45 a.m. Normal POV~ **

Doflamingo woke up early as he heard someone crying. He stood up from his bed and yawned. He grabbed a bottle and went towards Law's room. He opened the door and saw Luffy crying. Since Luffy was crying, Law woke up as well. It was a bit too early for Law to wake up so he also started to cry.

"~Wwhhhaaa!" They both cried. Doflamingo carried both of them one in each of his hand. "There, there." Doflamingo said. He left Law's room and went towards the kitchen. He sat Law on his baby chair as he still carried Luffy. He handed Law a milk bottle as he was also feeding Luffy by carrying him. Luffy and Law stopped crying as they finally calmed down.

"Finally." Doflamingo said. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair. He set Luffy on top of the kitchen's table as Luffy was drinking his milk. "I need to make a list of things to buy you." Doflamingo said to Luffy. Luffy of course didn't say a thing but he nodded a bit.

"You understood me?" Doflamingo asked. He expected Luffy to nod again but Luffy kept on drinking his milk.

"Ah!" Law exclaimed. He was finished with his milk bottle and he wanted to leave his chair. Doflamingo stood up and went towards Law and carried him towards to the living room. "Stay right here Law." Doflamingo said as he placed Law on the couch. He went to grab Luffy from the kitchen and brought him to the living room. He placed Luffy right next to Law. Both babies were sitting down on the couch. Doflamingo turned on the TV and left them there for a while.

Luffy didn't pay attention to the cartoons like Law did. So he poked Law on the cheek. He kept doing it for a while until Law got irritated. Law frowned and poked Luffy back. Luffy laughed since he thought it was a game.

"Bah!" Law exclaimed as he tried to stop Luffy from poking him. Luffy smiled at him and kept on poking him. Instead of poking back Luffy, Law pushed him off the couch.

_Bam! A sound _was made as Luffy fell. He started to get teary and started to cry a bit. "~Ahh!" Luffy cried.

"What? What's wrong Luffy?" Doflamingo rushed in to the living room. He was holding some baby clothes for them. Doflamingo saw Luffy on the floor crying. When he was about to go carry Luffy he stopped himself since Luffy sat back up. Luffy rubbed the back of his head and stared at Law. Luffy stood up and tried to walk but failed. He fell down as he tired to take his first step.

Law bluntly stared at Luffy as he failed to walk. Doflamingo smiled and placed Law down from the couch. "Try to teach Luffy how to walk, Law." Doflamingo said. Law stood up and simply started to walk around the living room. Doflamingo and Law expected Luffy to try to walk but instead he crawled.

"Maybe he's not ready to walk yet." Doflamingo stated. He then grabbed Luffy and placed him on the couch. "I hope these, clothes fit you." He said as Doflamingo was changing Luffy out of his pajamas and into his new clothes. When Doflamingo was putting on Luffy some socks he tried to make Luffy say his first words.

"Can you say daddy?" Doflamingo asked. Luffy just stared at the man and smiled. "Come on, daddy." Doflamingo said "or dad. It doesn't matter which one." Luffy still didn't say anything and just stared at Law as he was walking towards them.

"Okay, your all done." Doflamingo said to Luffy. Luffy was wearing a blue shirt that had white letters on it, that said _'Cutie'_, and black pants. Law knew it was his turn so he climbed onto the couch. Doflamingo quickly changed Law into his clothes. Law was wearing a white shirt with the words 'Baby Boy' on it, and was wearing blue pants.

"You guys look great." Doflamingo smiled as he took a few pictures of them. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Doflamingo exclaimed as he was still taking pictures. As the person entered the room he lit up a cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?" The person asked. He was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and a black coat.

"Hey! Don't smoke in here! Can't you see there are kids here?" Doflamingo implied to his friend. The person sighed and gave Doflamingo his cigarette. "Here. You throw it out." The person said.

"What are you doing here, Crocodile?" Doflamingo asked, annoyed.

"You were supposed to come to work today remember?" Crocodile said "We had an important meeting with the _Akagami _Company. But you never showed up so we had to reschedule the meeting." Crocodile explained.

"Damn, I forgot about the meeting." Doflamingo confessed. "You see something h-" Doflamingo was interrupted by Crocodile as he past by him.

"Who's this kid?" Crocodile asked as he stared at Luffy.

"I adopted him yesterday. His name is Luffy." Doflamingo said.

"Can he talk? Walk?" Crocodile asked him.

"No, not yet."

Law got off the couch and walked towards Doflamingo since Law didn't really like Crocodile. "Geez, is that kid still scared of me?" Crocodile said. Doflamingo carried Law and smiled a bit "Of course, who wouldn't be scared of you? You were playing with Law by throwing him up in the air but then you threw him up too high so he got scared."

"Whatever..." Crocodile said. He sat next to Luffy and turned on the TV. Luffy crawled over to Crocodile and sat on his lap. He smiled at him and started to cilmb up towards Crocodile. Luffy hit Crocodile's face and laughed. "Hey stop it!" Crocodile said as he poked Luffy's forehead. Luffy simply hit Crocodile back.

"You see, Luffy likes you." Doflamingo told him "Luffy, Crocodile is your uncle."

"Uncle? Since when was I ever their uncle?" Crocodile argued. Doflamingo smirked "Since Law was born of course." He said as he was carrying Law and brushed his hair.

"D-daddy!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he grabbed Crocodile's cheeks.

"H-he s-said...his first words!" Doflamingo yelled out. He smiled and went towards Luffy. Luffy was still staring at Crocodile and smiling. "Daddy!" He said once again.

"I'm not your dad." Crocodile said and pointed at Doflamingo "That bastard, Doflamingo is your dad."

Luffy turned around and looked at Doflamingo. "Come on, say it Luffy. Daddy." Doflamingo said "I'm your dad, come on... daddy." But Luffy didn't say a word and kept playing with Crocodile.

Doflamingo sighed and glared at Crocodile "Why does he think your his dad?" Crocodile shrugged and carried Luffy. Luffy smiled at Crocodile. Crocodile stood up from the couch and threw Luffy high up in the air.

"Hey, your gonna hurt him." Doflamingo stated. Crocodile threw Luffy once up in the air.

"Calm down Doflamingo. Your just mad cause Luffy called me his dad."

"Yeah right." Doflamingo scoffed. Law was staring at Luffy as he was having fun with Crocodile. "Ah!" Law exclaimed as he pointed at Crocodile. Crocodile threw Luffy up in the air one more time but this time he threw him a bit too high. As Luffy went up high in the air he hit the ceiling. As he was going down Luffy started to cry.

"~WWhhhaaa~" Luffy cried as Crocodile caught him. Crocodile freaked out as he was carrying Luffy since he was crying.

"You see what you did!" Doflamingo yelled out. He placed Law down and grabbed Luffy away from Crocodile. "Its okay, Luffy. Daddy's here." Doflamingo said. Luffy quickly stopped crying and wanted to be next to Law. Doflamingo placed Luffy down. Since Law was standing up he helped Luffy to stand up as well.

"Awww, Law helped his little brother!" Doflamingo smiled. Both babies were standing up and holding each others hand. Law took a step forward waiting for Luffy do the same thing but he didn't. Luffy couldn't walk yet but he really wanted to. Luffy tried to take his first step but fell. Both of the kids let go of their hands since Luffy fell.

Law tugged on Doflamingo's coat, telling him to help Luffy up. "D-d...d..." Law tried to say his first words.

"Uh? Law! your going to say your first word!" Doflamingo cheered "Come on say it. Daddy!"

"D-doffy!" Law said. Doflamingo frowned and sulked. "Law's first word was Doffy...instead of daddy." He sighed "And Luffy's first word was daddy but he said it to you Crocodile."

"Its not my fault." Crocodile stated. Crocodile walked over to the door and lit another cigarette. "I'm leaving. Our next meeting with the _Akagami's _Company is next week at 10 a.m. got it?" Crocodile informed. He opened the door and left out of their sight. Doflamingo sighed once more and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was 8:30 a.m. and Doflamingo decided to take his kids to the baby store to buy Luffy his new stuff he needed. As both the babies were in the living room Doflamingo grabbed a car seat from Law's room and went outside to place inside his car. He got back inside his house and grabbed Luffy and Law.

"Let's go you guys." Doflamingo said. Doflamingo placed each one of them in a car seat. As they were ready to go Doflamingo adjusted everything and they finally left.

* * *

~**Baby store~**

When they arrived at a baby store, Luffy was on a stroller while being pushed by Doflamingo. Law was being carried by Doflamingo in one of his hands. The three of them entered the store and finally started to shop around. "Hmmm...I'll need a new stroller for both you guys." Doflamingo said to Law and Luffy "I'll also need a new crib, toys, clothes, bottles, and diapers."

Doflamingo started going aisle by aisle looking through all the stuff he needed. After a while he placed Law down as he couldn't decide what stroller to buy. Law grabbed onto Doflamingo's leg and watched him decide between some strollers. But Law then noticed Luffy had escaped from the stroller. Luffy was at the end of the aisle as he tried to get a toy he saw.

"Doffy!" Law exclaimed as he pulled Doflamingo's pants and pointed at Luffy.

"Hm?" Doflamingo saw Luffy away from them and was grabbing a stuff toy animal. "Luffy!?" He shouted. Luffy looked at Law and Doflamingo as he started walking towards them.

"Uh? Luffy your walking! Your first steps!" Doflamingo exclaimed happily. He took out his phone and started to film Luffy. Luffy walked towards them, smiling and carrying a stuff ram toy.

"Daddy!" Luffy smiled as he fell onto Doflamingo's arms. Doflamingo couldn't stop smiling since Luffy took his first steps and called his daddy. Luffy showed Doflamingo his stuff ram toy he wanted.

"You want this toy?" Doflamingo asked. Luffy nodded as a response. "Okay, I'll buy it for you."

Luffy grabbed Law's hand and dragged him to where he was. There he showed Law lots of stuff toys. As they looked at all the toys only one toy caught Law's attention. It was a small white polar bear. Law reached over to the stuff polar bear and grabbed it. Both Luffy and Law sat down on the floor and played with their toys. When Doflamingo finally finished deciding on a stroller he saw Law and Luffy playing with each other.

"Law, you want this bear?" Doflamingo asked "I'm surprised you even want a toy. All the toys I've ever bought you, you've never liked them." Law simply showed Doflamingo the stuff polar and nodded that he really wanted it. "Come on you guys, get up. The floor here is too dirty." Doflamingo told them. Both of them stood up and followed Doflamingo around the store, each one of them carrying the toy they wanted.

* * *

**~1 hour later. Back home~ **

Back when they returned home Doflamingo got everything he bought off the car and placed everything into Luffy's new room. Since there was no one to take care of them Doflamingo had to paint, and fix Luffy's room while they were there with him. First Doflamingo started to build Luffy's new crib. Since Luffy learned how to walk he was active as ever. "Daddy!" Luffy exclaimed. He walked all over his room as he was still holding onto his new toy.

Law just watched Doflamingo build the crib and pretended to read the instructions. Doflamingo was finally finishing up building the crib and placed some new blankets on it. While Luffy was bothering Law, Doflamingo decided to paint Luffy's room. "I think I still have some paint in the garage." Doflamingo said. "Luffy, Law, you guys stay right here, okay? Daddy will be right back." Doflamingo said as he ran out of the room. Luffy sat down as he played with his ram. But after a while Luffy's stomach growled. Law heard Luffy's stomach and shook his head.

Once again Luffy's stomach growled and Luffy frowned. He stood up and started walking out of the room, to call Doflamingo. Law knew they weren't supposed to leave the room so he followed Luffy. Law grabbed Luffy hand and tried to convince him to get back in the room.

"No!" Law exclaimed as he pulled Luffy. Luffy frowned and tried to make Law to let go of him. "Room...Doffy..." Law tried to explain to Luffy they had to stay in the room. Luffy still didn't listen to him and tried to tell Law he was hungry. Luffy pointed at his stomach "Ah!" Law shook his head and kept on dragging Luffy. Both babies kept on arguing until Doflamingo came up and stopped them.

"Hey, hey!" Doflamingo exclaimed as he placed his paint down and separated them "What's going on?" He asked them.

Law pointed at the room and then at Luffy "Doffy...room" Law said "Stay."

Doflamingo opened his mouth in surprise "L-Law, your learned some new words! Your talking!" Doflamingo carried Law and hugged him. "You were trying to tell Luffy to stay in the room?" Law nodded as a reply. Doflamingo smiled "You're just too cute!"

Luffy pulled on Doflamingo's shirt trying to get his attention. "Hm? What is it Luffy?" Doflamingo asked. Luffy didn't say anything and pointed at his stomach. Luffy's stomach growled again.

"Your hungry, Luffy?" Doflamingo said. He grabbed Luffy's hand as the three of them walked towards the kitchen. Doflamingo placed Law in his high chair and he did the same thing with Luffy with his new high chair. Both of them were sitting next to each other. Doflamingo looked through the fridge and took out some baby food.

"I hope you guys like this." Doflamingo said "I bought these at the baby store today." Doflamingo opened the baby food and grabbed two small spoons. He grabbed a bit of food and fed Luffy first. Luffy quickly opened his mouth and ate his food. Then Doflamingo tried to feed Law but Luffy would but in and eat his food. Law got annoyed and hit Luffy "No!" Law said. Luffy didn't hit Law back he just laughed.

Doflamingo sighed "You eat a lot don't you?" Doflamingo placed a small bowl of food in front of them and gave them their spoon. "Try to eat without my help, okay?"

Law did what he was told and ate all by himself. He slowly grabbed a bit of his food and ate it without making a mess. Luffy observed Law and tried to do the same. Luffy made a mess at first. Food was dropped on the floor as Luffy tried to eat the food all at once. Doflamingo grabbed a napkin and cleaned up Luffy.

"Ah...Daddy!...hungwy!" Luffy whined. Doflamingo got some more baby food for Luffy and served it to him. Luffy grabbed his spoon and started eating by himself.

As soon they both finished eating Doflamingo took both of them back to Luffy's new room. Luffy and Law were on the floor playing with their toys once again. Doflamingo was painting Luffy's room while they played.

"You like this color Luffy?" Doflamingo asked as he was painting the room "Blue is a nice color for you." But after almost finishing up his room Doflamingo got a phone call. As he was talking on the phone Luffy walked over to the paint and placed his hands inside the blue bucket of paint. He placed his hands on to the wall that wasn't painted yet and left his hand prints. Luffy kept leaving some of his blue hand prints on the wall and them he walked over to Daflamingo and placed his hands on Doflamingo's shirt.

"Hm?" Doflamingo saw Luffy touching his back. Luffy smiled at him and kept in hitting his back leaving more hand prints on his shirt.

"Blue!" Luffy exclaimed. He showed Doflamingo his blue hands and grinned at him. Doflamingo opened his mouth shock on what Luffy has done. He looked at the wall and saw hand prints. He hanged on up on his phone still surprise with the situation.

"...Wait..." Doflamingo said. He took off his shirt and saw Luffy's hand prints.

"What? Luffy!"

Luffy laughed and ran towards Law, hiding behind him. Law knew Doflamingo was going to get mad at him so he stood up and tried to protect Luffy. "Doffy, no!" Law exclaimed as he shook his head.

Doflamingo frowned and sighed frustrated. He scratched behind his head and left the room to grab a new shirt to wear. Luffy smiled at Law and patted him on his head, leaving blue paint on his hair. Doflamingo came back and stared at the wall Luffy placed his hand prints. "I guess, I can leave the wall like that. Every time you grow Luffy you'll place your hand print on the wall okay?" Doflamingo told Luffy. He saw both of them sitting on the floor as Law was playing with his bear and Luffy was getting paint all over himself.

"Law, you have some paint on your hair..." Doflamingo noticed as he grabbed him. "This was your doing, uh Luffy?" Luffy stared at Doflamingo and shook his head.

"Fufu, your a terrible liar." Doflamingo laughed. He carried both his sons up "You guys are a mess." Doflamingo stated "I guess since I'm finished with the room, I'll take you guys a bath. After that you guys will have your nap." Both of them nodded at Doflamingo as he took them to the bathroom.

* * *

**Chapter two FINISHED! YAY! I hoped you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW :) **


	3. Kindergarten

**Chapter 3 Kindergarten. **

**~Time Skip...Luffy and Law are 5 years old now~**

* * *

Luffy and Law were in front of their kindergarten school. Both of the brothers were wearing their kindergarten uniforms which was a light blue long sleeve shirt with a heart attached to it, and they also had light blue shorts. Luffy and Law were ready to go to class but Doflamingo wouldn't let them go.

"You guys look so cute!" He exclaimed as he hugged them both. Law tried to push Doflamingo away from him and Luffy simply hugged Doflamingo back. As Doflamingo kept on hugging them the school's bell rang. All the kids ran towards their new classroom.

"Okay, you guys have fun! Don't get into trouble!" Doflamingo told them as he let go of them "Daddy's going to pick you guys up okay?"

"Okay! Bye daddy!" Luffy waved goodbye.

"Bye Doffy!" Law also waved at him. Doflamingo waved goodbye at them until they both entered to their class.

* * *

Luffy and Law placed their backpacks down and sat down next to each other. They sat in the back table were some kids were already sitting at. Their teacher was standing in front of the class as she was ready to introduce herself. She had short dark green hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and a long blue skirt. "Hello everyone! I'm Makino-sensei, its nice to meet you guys!" She smiled. Many kids thought she was very pretty as they saw her. "Before we start doing anything, were all going to introduce ourselves." She said "Who wants to go first?"

Luffy stood up from his seat and raised his hand "Me!" Luffy exclaimed. Makino saw the active child jumping up and down from his seat "Okay then, come up here with me. Just say your name, age, and what you like." Makino said. Luffy nodded in response. He walked towards where Makino was and Luffy was ready to introduce himself to the whole class.

"My name's Luffy! I'm five and... I like to eat meat, play, and I love my older brother!" Luffy smiled. Makino smiled at Luffy "Good job Luffy." She said as she gave him a sticker "You can go sit back to your seat okay?" Luffy obeyed his teacher and sat down.

"Who wants to go next?" Makino asked. A boy with blonde hair stood up and walked towards where Makino was. His bangs was covering his right eye and he had curly eye brows.

"I'm Sanji, I'm 5 years old and I LOVE the ladies and to cook." The blonde boy, Sanji said. Makino also gave Sanji a sticker and he went back to his seat.

"Makino-sensei, can I go next?" A small girl with short orange hair asked.

"Of course!" Makino replied. The girl smiled as she ran up and faced the classroom.

"I'm Nami, I'm also 5 years old and what I like to do during my free time is counting money and drawing." Nami smiled. After a few kids went up to introduce themselves a boy with short black hair and a long nose went up.

As he was in front of the classroom he was shaking "I-I'm Usopp, and I'm 5. I like using my slingshot and I also like to play with bugs." Usopp shyly said.

Another kid went up in front of the class. He had red hair and black eyes. "My name's Kid! I'm 5 years old and I love robots!" He said. While Kid went to sit back down it was Law's turn.

Law stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards the front of the classroom. Law stared at the class bluntly "My name's Trafalgar Law. I'm 5 years old and I like to read and..." Law said and he then looked at Luffy smiling.

"Okay! I guess that's everyone!" Makino stated. She grabbed some papers from her desk and handed them out to each student. As they all received a blank piece of paper. Makino also handed out a crayons to everyone.

"I want you guys to draw something you see everyday." Makino said. All the students agreed to the task and started drawing.

"Hey Luffy." Nami said. She was sitting across from Luffy and Law "What are you going to draw?" She asked.

Luffy smiled at her "You'll see..." Luffy responded as he kept on drawing. Nami, Sanji, and Usopp looked at each other and shrugged.

"Earlier,you said 'you love your older brother.' How old is he?" Kid asked Luffy. Luffy kept on coloring as he was ready to answer Kid's question.

"Tarao, is 5 like me." Luffy responded "He's a few months older than me." Luffy turned to his brother Law and hugged him. "Shishi were brothers! Don't we look alike?" Luffy smiled at the group.

"Stop calling me Tarao. Just call me Law." Law said to Luffy.

"He's your brother!?" They all exclaimed.

"Yup!" Luffy cheerfully exclaimed. Kid, Sanji, Nami, and Usopp couldn't believe four of them looked at the smiling Luffy and back at the serious Law. _Are they actually brothers? _They asked themselves. Luffy let go of Law as he began to draw again.

"Alright you guys! Let's put away our crayons and drawings into our backpacks." Makino announced. All the students did what they were told and cleaned up after themselves.

"Since we all finished drawing and coloring its recess time okay? Let's all line up and get ready to go outside and play!" Makino exclaimed. Everyone got up from their seats and lined up by the door. Makino led them all outside so they could start playing.

Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Kid were running around the playground playing tag, while Law sat down under a tree and was reading a book. After a while Makino walked over to Law and sat next to him.

"Don't you want to play with Luffy- san and the others, Law-kun?" Makino asked. Law closed his book and shook his head. He watched Luffy having fun with his new friends. It was the very first time Luffy played without Law. And Law didn't like it one bit. They've always been together and now to Law it seems like Luffy likes to play without him anymore.

"I- I only play with Luffy-ya. I don't like to play with others." Law responded. Since Luffy and Law are always together Law doesn't really know how to play with other kids. Law simply thought Luffy was just enough for him.

Makino smiled "Oh..." _So he's jealous of the other kids playing with Luffy-san? _Makino thought. She stood up and walked over to the play ground. Luffy, Sanji, and Kid were on the slides while Usopp was waiting at the bottom for them.

"Makino-sensei! Play with us!" Sanji exclaimed. Sanji, Luffy and Kid quickly went down the slide as they ran towards their teacher. They were jumping up and down trying to convince Makino to play with them.

"You guys leave Makino-sensei alone! She doesn't want to play with you guys. She wants to play with me!" Nami shouted as she came running towards them.

"No way!" Luffy shouted back at her "Makino-sensei is gonna play with us!" Makino looked down at Luffy and looked back at Law. Law went back to reading his book not paying attention to the other kids running around. She bent down and placed her hand on top of Luffy's head.

"Luffy-san, why don't call your brother Law-kun over here to play with us?" Makino asked Luffy. Luffy frowned a bit at Makino "I told Traffy to play with us but he said he doesn't want to." Luffy said "He only wants to read."

"Hmm, why don't you guys go ask him to play again? Let's see if he changes his mind." Makino said. The kids nodded and ran towards Law. Law looked up from his book and saw Luffy and the others running towards them.

"Traffy play with us!" Luffy exclaimed as he arrived with Law. Law closed his book and looked at the gang in everyone. "I don't want to." Law replied.

"Stop being to stubborn." Kid said.

"Yeah, come on. Will play tag!" Nami smiled. Law closed his book and sighed. Luffy frowned as he noticed Law simply didn't want to play with them.

"Traffy...you don't want to play with us?" Luffy frowned.

Law didn't know how to respond. He hated when Luffy was upset. He did want to play with Luffy, but not with the others. But if it made Luffy happy to play with them then Law had to do it.

" ...Fine." Law said "I'll play with yous guys."

"Awesome!" They all cheered. Law stood up and was ready to play whatever the gang wanted to play.

"Okay, were playing tag now! I'll be 'it'!" Usopp stated "I'll give you guys a few seconds to run okay? Just a warning, I run really fast so you guys have to watch out!"

"I hope you guys have fun!" Makino smiled at them as she saw them run. Sanji, Nami, Kid, Luffy and Law ran around the playground running away from Usopp who tried to tag them.

"Come on Traffy! Run faster!" Luffy exclaimed. He grabbed Law's hand as they both ran around.

* * *

**~Few hours later. School's over!~**

After learning some new stuff, playing, and having fun it was time to go home. All the parents came by to pick up their kids from class. One by one friends were leaving as they said good bye to their teacher and friends. Kid and Nami were picked up by their parents already and Usopp, Sanji, Law, and Luffy were the only ones left.

"Hey Usopp, you ready to go now?" A man with short brown hair asked, as he came into the heart classroom. Usopp smiled as he saw his dad. He ran towards him as he hugged them. "Alright, let's go already. Mom has dinner ready for us!" Usopp's dad said happily "Say goodbye to your friends."

Usopp nodded "See you guys tomorrow!" Usopp waved goodbye at his friends. He grabbed his dad's hand as they both left the classroom.

Sanji, Law, and Luffy kept on playing on talking as they waited to get picked up. It wasn't long when Sanji's dad came to pick him up.

"Eggplant let's go!" A man with blonde hair shouted. He had a weird mustache and was wearing white chef clothes.

"Stop calling me egg plant you old geezer!" Sanji exclaimed angrily. Sanji's dad sighed as he walked over to him. He grabbed Sanji from the back of his shirt and pulled him up from the floor.

"Umm...Mr. Zeff, I don't think you should carry him like that." Makino stated.

"Its okay, Makino-sensei. He's use to this." Zeff laughed. Sanji struggled to get out of his dad's hand but couldn't. "I don't wanna leave yet!" Sanji exclaimed "I still wanna play with Luffy and Law!"

"Stop complaining." Zeff said "You'll get to see them tomorrow. Let's go home okay? And today after you finish your homework, I'll let you help me make dinner. Sounds like a good deal right?"

Sanji smiled "Yes! and can I also make some sweets for my friends tomorrow?" Sanji asked. Zeff thought about it and nodded.

"Great! Bye Luffy and Law! I'll bring you guys some great snacks tomorrow!" Sanji informed "I'll also bring some for you Makino-sensei!"

Makino smiled at Sanji "Really? Thanks Sanji-kun." She said. Both Sanji and Zeff left the classroom leaving Law, Luffy, and Makino in the room. Makino looked at the time and it was 3:40 p.m. _Class is over at 2. Their dad is a bit late. _Makino thought.

"Your dad's a bit late isn't he?" Makino asked them "He was supposed to pick you guys up an hour ago."

"Yeah. Daddy works a lot in his company so he works late." Luffy said.

"I see...who takes care of you guys when he's not home?" Makino asked.

"Vergo-san. A friend of Doffy." Law replied.

"Yeah! and sometimes Uncle Crocodile takes care of us too!" Luffy smiled "He's really cool and fun." Makino smiled back at Luffy and went to clean around the classroom. After 10 minutes a man came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late! I was in a meeting! Luffy, Law, are you guys okay? Did you guys miss daddy?" Doflamingo said as he came into the classroom. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie, but of course over the suit he was wearing a big fluffy pink coat.

"Your finally here!" Luffy ran to Doflamingo and hugged him. Law grabbed his stuff and went over to his brother and dad.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot to call Crocodile to pick you guys up." Doflamingo said.

"I'm glad your here though." Makino said "Just please don't be this late again okay?" Doflamingo slightly nodded.

"Bye Makino-sensei!" Luffy exclaimed as he waved good bye at her. Law also waved goodbye at Makino.

"Bye! Hope to see you guys tomorrow!" Makino smiled and waved back at them.

* * *

**~Outside the school~**

Luffy and Law were outside with Doflamingo as they all walked towards to the parking lot. Doflamingo was holding both their hands as they walked towards his car.

"Did you guys have fun?" Doflamingo asked.

"Yup! Law and I made some new friends!" Luffy cheerfully said.

"We learned how to count and write." Law simply said.

"And we also drew a picture!" Luffy said as he looked through his backpack and grabbed his drawing. He showed it to Doflamingo and Law. The drawing was colorful and weirdly drawn.

"Oh? Is this us?" Doflamingo asked he looked at the drawing.

Luffy nodded "Yup! Look, that's our house, and this is me right next to Traffy. Daddy is right there next to his car." Luffy pointed out.

"Wow, Luffy your a great artist." Doflamingo smiled. Luffy smiled back at him and was proud of himself. "Traffy drew something as well." He said. Law nodded and showed it to Luffy and Doflamingo. The drawing was neatly done.

"Its Luffy-ya and me." Law said.

"Why am I not in the picture?" Doflamingo asked.

"Because, there wasn't room for you in the paper. " Law replied.

"W-what!? There's plenty of room. You could of drawn me here."

Law shook his head and ignored Doflamingo.

Luffy laughed and ran towards their car. "Let's go already! I'm hungry!" Doflamingo and Law sighed and they all went inside the car ready to go home.

* * *

**Chapter's finally done! I know some of you guys are thinking "_Where's Zoro?" or "Why wasn't Zoro in this chapter?" _And Zoro will come out soon in a few chapters. Anyways I hope you guys review! :) **


	4. Troubles

**Chapter 4. Troubles. **

* * *

~**Time skip...Luffy and Law are 8 yrs old~**

It was early in the morning and Luffy and Law were getting ready for school. Its been a few months since they've started third grade and everything's been going great.

"Hurry up and put your shoes on." Crocodile said to Luffy. They were both in Luffy's room as Crocodile was helping Luffy change into his school's uniform. Luffy's uniform was a white shirt, blue tie, and his shorts were dark blue.

"~Okay!" Luffy said. He sat on his bed as he placed his shoes on. "Uncle Crocodile, can you tie my shoes?" Luffy asked. Crocodile sighed and grabbed Luffy's foot.

"Your 8 yrs old now, Luffy and you still don't know how to tie your shoes?" Crocodile shook his head.

"Its too difficult." Luffy pouted "Every time I try to tie my shoes, I usually get the shoe laces tangled up with my hands." Crocodile finished tying Luffy's shoes and grabbed Luffy's red backpack.

"Hurry up, Luffy-ya." Law said as he came into Luffy's room. Law also had the same uniform as Luffy but Law had a black backpack instead of a red one "Were going to be late."

"Sorry Traffy!" Luffy said as he jumped off his bed. Crocodile handed Luffy his backpack as Luffy ran towards his brother. Luffy grabbed Law's hand and smiled at him "Let's go already!" Luffy exclaimed. He dragged Law out of his room and went out the house.

Crocodile followed both brothers out of the house and he turned on his car. Law and Luffy got in the back of Crocodile's car and they were ready to go to school.

"Uncle Crocodile, why isn't daddy taking us to school today?" Luffy asked Crocodile. Crocodile was driving his car while Law and Luffy were sitting in the back as they were getting a ride to school.

"He had to go to work early today." Crocodile said.

"Is Doffy picking us up from school?" Law asked. Crocodile parked at the school's parking lot as they arrived and turned around from his seat and faced Luffy and Law.

"Of course he is..." Crocodile said "Because I don't have time to pick you guys up today so Doflamingo will."

"Okay! Bye Uncle Crocodile!" Luffy smiled. He got off the car and waved Crocodile goodbye.

"Bye." Law bluntly said. Crocodile didn't say a word and drove off leaving Luffy and Law at their school.

* * *

~**In class. Normal POV~**

As Luffy and Law arrived to their class they walked straight towards their friends. They had a few minutes before class started so they were all talking or playing around in class. "Good morning Luffy, Law!" Nami shouted as she saw her friends come in to class.

"Morning Nami!" Luffy greeted back at her with a smile.

"Hey." Law bluntly said.

"You guys are a bit late." Their blonde friend, Sanji said.

"Yeah, you guys are usually here early." Usopp commented.

"Did Luffy over slept?" Kid laughed.

Luffy shook his head "Nope! I just took long cause Uncle Crocodile and I were having a good morning today. He took long to dress me in my uniform."

"Oh really?" Kid smirked "You still need your uncle to dress you up? Your still a kid...Law does your dad or uncle help you to dress in your clothes?"

"No." Law replied "I do it all by myself. But don't pick on Luffy-ya. He can dress himself up by himself if he wants to. He just likes getting attention from Doffy, Vergo-san, and Crocodile."

Luffy nodded and smiled "Yeah! I can dress myself up if I wanted to."

The bell rang after that and everyone sat in their seats. Luffy sat in the front with Sanji, Nami and Usopp, sat in the middle, while Kid and Law sat way in the back of the classroom. Since years passed after kindergarten Law and Luffy were always separated in their seats. And Law hated when Luffy sat far away from him.

"Good morning everyone!" Their teacher came in the classroom. He was a bit tall, he wore glasses and had pink hair.

"Morning Coby-sensei!" All the students replied. **(I couldn't think of any other person to be a teacher) **

"Before we start working, I want to introduce to everyone a new student of ours." Coby said. He opened the door and he let in a kid the same age as everyone else. He was a bit tan, brown eyes, and blonde hair.

"Hey." The kid said as he came into the classroom.

"Introduce yourself." Coby said.

"I'm Bellamy and I'm 8 yrs old. Nice to meet you." Bellamy said. Everyone else in the classroom just stared at the new student. "Alright then, Bellamy you can sit next to Luffy for now." Coby informed as he pointed at Luffy in front of the class. Bellamy did what he was told and sat in the empty seat next to Luffy.

"Okay! Everyone take out your notebooks. Today you guys will write something about your favorite animal. It has to be at least 3-4 sentences." Coby instructed "Its okay to talk to your friends for a while but you can't leave you seat. Okay?"

All the students nodded and took out their notebook ready to write about their favorite animal. Coby gave Bellamy a new pencil and a new notebook so he could get started.

"Hi! I'm Luffy!" Luffy smiled at Bellamy who sat next to him "And this is Sanji!" Luffy said as he pointed at Sanji who sat on the other side of Luffy.

"Hey." Sanji said.

"Hey." Bellamy said and started to write on his notebook. He had no interest on making new friends.

"And that's my brother over there!" Luffy exclaimed as he pointed at Law, who was sitting at the back of the room. Bellamy looked at the back and saw Luffy's brother. Law was sitting next to Kid which they were both writing in their notebook.

"Him?" Bellamy asked. Bellamy looked at Law a bit longer and back at Luffy.

"Yup." Luffy smiled.

"Is he like your adoptive brother or something?" Bellamy asked. Luffy tilt his head and had a confused look on his face.

"What does adoptive mean?" Luffy asked.

"Don't worry about it, Luffy." Sanji suddenly said. Sanji glared at Bellamy and by the look of it, Sanji knew he wouldn't like the new kid.

* * *

**~A few hours later.~ **

It was the last hour of school and all the students were working on a worksheet that Coby assigned to them. Since it was the last hour Coby let them move from their seats and work with their friends. Of course Luffy went straight to the back of the room to hang our with Law and Kid.

"Traffy, do you get this question?" Luffy asked as he sat down next to Law. Law looked over at Luffy's paper and read the question. The worksheet was pretty simple. It was to read the story and answer the 6 questions that it asked you.

"Luffy-ya, the question is simple. How do you not understand it?" Law asked "It says '**Who's the main character?'**"

"Hmmm..." Luffy thought for a while. He scratched the back of his head trying to guess the answer. "Is it me?" Luffy guessed.

"Your really stupid." Kid said with a laugh as he heard Luffy's answer.

"Don't call him stupid." Law informed Kid. Law then looked at his brother and sighed "Did you even read the story?"

Luffy shook his head "Nope. It was too boring."

"You need to read the story in order to answer the questions, Luffy." Their friend, Nami said as she came towards them. Sanji and Usopp were right behind her. The three of them grabbed a seat and sat down close to their friends.

"Are you guys finish with your paper?" Usopp asked the group.

"Yeah." They all said except for Luffy. He was still working on it and was barely on number 3.

"I don't wanna read this!" Luffy whined "You guys just give me the answers! I'm tired."

"Were not giving you the answers Luffy." Sanji said "You need to do this by yourself." Luffy frowned and sighed. He then looked around the room and saw Bellamy sitting in his desk, working on his worksheet.

"Fine. I'll just ask Bellamy to help me." Luffy smiled and left his seat. He headed towards Bellamy and sat down in his seat. Luffy started to talk to Bellamy and soon both of them were having a conversation. After a while Bellamy just handed Luffy his paper and Luffy quickly started to write the answers.

"It seems Bellamy is giving him the answers." Kid commented as they whole gang watched the two of them talk.

"Yeah. I thought he was going to ignore Luffy. But I guess I was wrong." Nami implied "Bellamy seems like a scary person to me."

"Y-yeah, it looks like Bellamy would just beat up anyone." Usopp said "During recess and lunch time he would't talk to anyone. Why does he only talk to Luffy?"

"Maybe because Luffy won't shut up and he has no choice but to talk to him." Sanji chuckled.

"Or maybe he only likes Luffy." Nami informed.

Law who was still staring at Luffy and Bellamy didn't like the idea that Bellamy only likes Luffy. "So, Bellamy is only going to talk to Luffy during our whole school year?" Usopp asked.

"Hmmm, I don't think so." Nami replied.

"Knowing Luffy he's gonna make Bellamy be our friends." Kid said. Everyone nodded agreeing with Kid. Every opportunity Luffy has he always tries to make someone his friend no matter what.

"I hope not." Law suddenly said. The gang looked over at Law, giving him a questioning look.

"Why not?" Sanji asked.

"He seems like a cool guy." Kid said.

"I just don't like him." Law informed them "He's way too close to Luffy-ya." The gang looked over to Luffy and Bellamy and they didn't seem close at all. Luffy was just talking and talking while Bellamy had a bored expression on his face.

_I think he's over reacting. _They all thought.

"Alright everyone, please turn in your worksheet and pack up your stuff." Coby announced to the class.

"Okay!" Everyone exclaimed. They all did what they were told and were ready to go home. There were five minutes left in class and all the students were waiting by the classroom's door, ready to leave.

"You guys since today's Thursday, we should have a movie night on Saturday over at our place!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Movie night?" Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Kid and even Law asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! You guys will come over to our house and bring some snacks and will watch some cool movies!" Luffy smiled. Everyone thought about the idea and it seemed pretty cool.

"Sure. I think the old man will let me go over to your place." Sanji said "I'll bring over some delicious snacks!"

"YES! I LOVE Sanji's food!" Luffy cheered.

"I'll bring some sweet tangerines! You guys will love them!" Nami smiled.

"What time should we go to your place on Saturday?" Usopp asked.

"6 p.m." Luffy replied "While everyone arrives will start the movie at 6:30 or 7."

"It should be an action movie!" Kid said to Luffy. Luffy nodded at Kid's request.

"Hey, Luffy-ya before we start making plans for this movie night we need to ask Doffy for permission." Law informed his little brother.

"Its okay, Traffy! Don't worry" Luffy smiled "Daddy will say yes to my idea."

Law sighed, as everyone else just smiled. The bell rang and everyone left the classroom.

"Have a great day!" Coby yelled out to his students. Everyone waved goodbye to each other and left home with their parents of went walking home by themselves. As Luffy and Law were walking together heading towards Doflamingo who was waiting for them outside his car Luffy suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! I forgot to invite Bellamy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Who cares." Law bluntly said, as he kept on walking. Luffy ignored Law and ran back where he saw Bellamy walking the other direction from them. Luffy kept on with Bellamy as he finally reached over to him.

"Bellamy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Bellamy asked, annoyed.

"Do you want to come over to our place on Saturday? Were having a movie night. Its over at my house. It'll be fun!" Luffy exclaimed "Sanji, Nami, Kid, and Usopp are coming over as well. There's gonna be lots of snacks!"

"No way." Bellamy replied and kept on walking.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Luffy said as he kept up with Bellamy. Luffy smiled at Bellamy, trying to convince him to go to the movie night.

"Luffy! Let's go already!" Doflamingo shouted as soon as he saw Luffy talking to his friend. Bellamy looked over at Doflamingo and Law was also standing next to him.

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Who's that?" Bellamy asked.

"That's my dad, of course!" Luffy smiled. Bellamy laughed, he didn't believe Luffy for a bit.

"I don't believe you." He said. That man...isn't he the C.E.O of the _Smile/Doxquixote _Company? Bellamy asked himself, _He's so cool! This kid can't actually be related to Doflamingo. _

Luffy frowned and pouted a bit "What? I'm not lying!"

"Are you sure he's your dad? Is Trafalgar even your brother?" Bellamy questioned "You guys don't look alike at all. Your dad has blonde hair and you don't. Trafalgar is smart and your not. Are you guys even related at all?"

"Of course we are!" Luffy argued back. Bellamy scoffed and walked away. Luffy didn't know what else to say. He slowly walked over to Doflamingo and Law as they were waiting for him.

"Was that your knew friend Luffy?" Doflamingo asked him as they all got inside the car.

Luffy didn't reply and simply looked outside the car's window. _Bellamy's right _Luffy thought as he looked at Law who was reading a book and then saw Doflamingo driving _Are we actually even related? _

* * *

**~Home!~**

After a long day Doflamingo was in the living room, watching T.V., Law was in his room, while Luffy was walking around the living room. He was still thinking about what Bellamy had said earlier.

"Luffy, stop walking in front of the T.V. If your bored come sit here with me.I'm watching the news but we can watch something else after its over okay?." Doflamingo said. But Luffy didn't listen to him. He still kept on walking around the living and blocked the T.V. Law who suddenly came into the room sat down on the couch, close to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo thought Luffy's actions were a bit weird. Usually when Doflamingo is watching T.V Luffy would sit in his lap and watch T.V with him. No matter how boring it was."Are you okay, Luffy?" Doflamingo asked.

"Uh? Yeah..." Luffy said. His mind was still distracted. Luffy didn't want to ask Doflamingo if they were actually related. If he asked that Doflamingo would probably get angry at him for asking him that question.

"...I was just wondering if our friends can come over to our place and have a movie night on Saturday." Luffy responded quickly.

"Sure." Doflamingo said "If its after 5 they can come over, okay?"

Luffy nodded "Thanks."

"Is that all?" Doflamingo asked.

Luffy wanted to ask Doflamingo if they were related but he stopped himself "Yup." Luffy lied, and nodded "I'm gonna go to my room and play."

"Okay." Doflamingo replied and kept on watching T.V. Luffy ran up stairs heading towards his room. As Luffy left Law knew something was wrong.

* * *

~**Luffy's room~ **

Luffy was in his room, laying down on his bed, looking up in the ceiling. His room did change since he was a baby of course. His bed was a twin size and had red bed sheets. He also had a big treasure chest filled with his toys. Since Luffy was a messy person his room was also a mess as well.

While Luffy was staring at the ceiling the only thing that popped into his head were all the questions Bellamy said to him.

_Are you sure he's your dad? Is Trafalgar even your brother? You guys don't look alike at all. Your dad has blonde hair and you don't. Trafalgar is smart and your not. Are you guys even related at all? _

"Of course we are!" Luffy said to himself as he remembered those questions.

Law slowly opened Luffy's door and entered his room. Law knew something was wrong with Luffy as he entered the car when they were going home. Luffy would usually talk about his day when they were going home but today he was quiet as ever.

"Luffy-ya, what are you doing?" Law asked. Luffy quickly stood up from his bed and saw Law a few feet from him.

"Traffy! You scared me!" Luffy exclaimed and chuckled a bit. Law walked closer to Luffy with a serous look.

"What's wrong?" Law asked. Luffy tilt his head"What do you mean?"

"I know something's wrong with you. You think I wouldn't notice, my brother is acting a bit weird?" Law informed. Luffy frowned "...Brother?" He whispered to himself. Law stood there and kept on waiting for Luffy's answer.

Luffy looked at Law and thought about telling him what Bellamy told him earlier today. He'll tell me the truth right? Luffy thought. "Traffy... do you think were actually b-"

"Law, Luffy! Dinner is ready!" Doflamingo shouted. Luffy sighed in relief and got up from his bed.

"Yay food! Let's go Traffy!" Luffy exclaimed and ran out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. Law simply followed Luffy out of his room and walked over to the kitchen.

"Food! Food! Food!" Luffy smiled as he sat down in his regular seat. Doflamingo smiled as he handed Luffy his plate. Doflamingo filled a small bowl of rice for Luffy and on Luffy's plate it was filled with cut-up potatoes and fried chicken.

"This looks delicious! Did you make this daddy?" Luffy said as he saw the food.

"Doffy, can't cook. Vergo-san probably made this food." Law said as he entered the kitchen and sat next to Luffy.

"Aww, Law-sy of course I can cook. I just choose not to." Doflamingo commented and placed Law's food on the table. Doflamingo also placed his food on the table and sat across from his kids.

"Let's eat!" Luffy smiled. Of course, Luffy, was eating fast like always. As Luffy was eating his bowl of rice he saw Doflamingo and Law eating slowly and more calmly than him. **You guys don't look alike at all...- Are you guys even related at all? **Luffy thought about what Bellamy had said earlier. Luffy stopped eating for a few seconds and then started eating slowly and calmly like Doflamingo and Law.

As Luffy was finishing up his rice Doflamingo stood up and went to grab another cup of water."Luffy you want another bowl of rice?" Doflamingo asked.

Luffy shook his head "Nope." He lied. Even though Luffy loved to eat a lot he just wanted to eat like a normal person.

"What? Are you sure? You usually eat about 3-4 bowls of rice." Doflamingo informed Luffy "Are you sick?"

"No! I'm not that hungry today. That's all." Luffy replied. Doflamingo sat back down on his seat and looked at Luffy with a worried expression. "Okay..." As Doflamingo and Luffy kept on eating Law simply stared at Luffy. Law knew Luffy wanted seconds since he usually eats a lot.

Something's wrong, Law thought.

* * *

**~After dinner~**

As everyone finished eating Doflamingo, Luffy, and Law were all in the living room watching T.V. Luffy was sitting on top of Doflamingo's lap, while Law was simply sitting next to Doflamingo reading a book. When commercials went on Luffy finally decided to ask the question that has been bothering him for a while.

"Daddy..." Luffy said, ready to ask the question.

"Hm?" Doflamingo looked at Luffy.

"Are you and Traffy, actually my family?" Luffy asked. Doflamingo frowned and turned off the T.V. Law closed his book and placed it away.

"What!?" Law said, a bit angrily. _Is this what's been bothering him all day? _Law thought.

"Cause, daddy you have blonde hair and I don't. Taffy is smart and I'm not. Are you sure were family? Are you sure your my dad? Is Traffy even my brother?" Luffy questioned. Doflamingo didn't know how to reply. He just stared at Luffy. _Did someone tell him he's adoptive? _Doflamingo asked himself.

Luffy waited for the answer from Doflamingo, but he didn't say anything.

"Luffy-ya are you serious!?" Law exclaimed. Law was off from the couch and was standing in front of Doflamingo and Luffy. Both of them looked over at Law who seemed very angry. "Of course were brothers, Luffy-ya! How can you even ask that question!? You know we've been together since we were babies! If you don't believe were related then that's your problem!" Law exclaimed and ran out of the loving room, heading over to his room.

As soon as Law left the room, there was silence in the air. Doflamingo and Luffy couldn't believe Law got angry. They've never heard him shout at all. "...I made Traffy upset..." Luffy frowned and looked down at the floor. He now felt guilty bringing up those questions he asked. "Traffy hates me now!" Luffy cried.

Doflamingo grabbed Luffy and carried him as he stood up. "Don't cry Luffy. Your brother doesn't hate you at all." Doflamingo assured Luffy. Luffy wiped away some of his tears and looked at Doflamingo "...really?" Luffy asked.

Doflamingo nodded as he was carrying Luffy and was walking up the stairs. "I'm just surprised you asked all these weird questions." Doflamingo stated "Did someone tell you were not related?"

Luffy nodded "There was a new kid in our class and he said we can't be family since were so different." Luffy explained "He said since you have blonde hair, and Traffy is smart, were not family at all."

Doflamingo sighed and placed Luffy down as they were in front of Law's room. Of course Law's door was closed. "I just want to tell you, Luffy, we are family, No matter what other people say, were family. Okay?" Doflamingo said to Luffy. "You should go talk to Law. He's probably upset since you think your not his brother." Doflamingo implied "You know, Law really loves you. He told me so himself. It makes daddy a bit jealous." Doflamingo stated and chuckled.

"Traffy loves me?" Luffy asked.

"Of course." Doflamingo replied. "Go check if Law's okay now." Luffy nodded and opened Law's room door. Law was sitting in a chair finishing his homework. Law's room was different from Luffy's room. Law had a twin bed size with blue sheets, a small desk, a book shelf, and it was very clean.

"Traffy!" Luffy shouted as he entered Law's room. Law stood up from his seat and looked at Luffy, who seemed like he was crying.

"What are you doing here, Luffy-ya?" Law asked. He placed his arms in front of his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Luffy cried, once again "I'm sorry I asked those questions! I'm happy your my brother!" Luffy exclaimed and hugged Law tightly.

"W-W-what are you doing?" Law asked as he tried to push Luffy away from him.

"...I'm sowy..." Luffy apologized once again. He stopped hugging Law and wiped away his tears "I really love Traffy... a lot! I'm sorry I upset you..."

Law sighed but then smiled "Its okay..." He murmured.

Luffy quickly smiled and hugged Law again "I'm glad your my brother, Traffy!"

"Yeah, I'm glad your my brother as well Luffy-ya." Law replied.

"~Shishi, one more thing Traffy!"

"What?"

"I love you!" Luffy smiled.

"...w-what?" Law said as he blushed a bit.

"Daddy said that Traffy loves me, so I love Traffy as well!" Luffy grinned.

"That stupid flamingo..." Law murmured "I'm not telling him anything anymore."

"Awww, Law don't be like that!" Doflamingo said as he came into the room. He grabbed both Luffy and Law and hugged them.

"Daddy!" Luffy smiled and kissed Doflamingo on his cheek "I also love daddy as well!" Luffy smiled.

"Your too cute!" Doflamingo said as he hugged them both tighter.

"Let go!" Law exclaimed.

"Who wants some ice cream right now?" Doflamingo asked "I know its late but who cares? am I right?"

"ME!" Luffy yelled out. The three of them walked out of Law's room and went over to the kitchen. Each one of them were eating a bowl of vanilla ice cream in the kitchen's table.

"I"m glad were family!" Luffy said as he stuffed himself with some ice cream "I love you guys!"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! School has been taking over my free time now :/ but don't worry I'll still be able to update a chapter every month. Anyways I hoped you liked this story and PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
